


Headcanons: Ghost, Soap, and Roach (more can be added on request)

by orphan_account



Series: CoD:MW Hanahaki AU [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: 16 Personalities Test, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Fluffy, Headcanon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, dont be afraid to ask me any questions, dont hate my ideas, feel free to say if its:, my story's elements making a show, on chapter 6, s, so maybe spoilers to that, warnings for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Headcanons based off of my interpretations of each of the following characters: Roach, Soap, and Ghost. Others can be added if asked to do so. Each person listed in the tags is who I have completed the quiz with. Canon, non-canon, and my story "A Single Petal From a Petunia, Amaryllis, and Carnation" were used to answer each question. Some may seem random or OOC. Creative liberty was used for some of their backgrounds when its mentioned.Comment (or find me on tumblr under the name 3sleepycats) if you want to talk about your own headcanons for them, have suggestions for changes or additions, or would like to ask me a headcanon question of your own.Bonus: I've taken the 16 personalities test for Ghost, Soap, and Roach. This is a test found on a website (I will link on chapter 6). From the website: "In our free type descriptions you’ll learn what really drives, inspires, and worries different personality types, helping you build more meaningful relationships." I used this to create my ideas about the characters and used it for my story to better understand them. Enjoy!





	1. 50 Headcanon Question Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> This is the template I used. I do not remember where I got it from. I'm sorry to the creator. If I find out, I will credit you.
> 
> It is a 50 question headcanon quiz. Each chapter is dedicated to one character.

1st HC quiz:**  
**

  1. What does their bedroom look like?
  2. Do they have any daily rituals?
  3. Do they exercise, and if so, what do they do? How often?
  4. What would they do if they needed to make dinner but the kitchen was busy?
  5. Cleanliness habits (personal, workspace, etc.)
  6. Eating habits and sample daily menu
  7. Favorite way to waste time and feelings surrounding wasting time
  8. Favorite indulgence and feelings surrounding indulging
  9. Makeup?
  10. Neuroses? Do they recognize them as such?
  11. Intellectual pursuits?
  12. Favorite book genre?
  13. Sexual Orientation? And, regardless of own orientation, thoughts on sexual orientation in general?
  14. Physical abnormalities? (Both visible and not, including injuries/disabilities, long-term illnesses, food-intolerances, etc.)
  15. Biggest and smallest short term goal?
  16. Biggest and smallest long term goal?
  17. Preferred mode of dress and rituals surrounding dress
  18. Favorite beverage?
  19. What do they think about before falling asleep at night?
  20. Childhood illnesses? Any interesting stories behind them?
  21. Turn-ons? Turn-offs?
  22. Given a blank piece of paper, a pencil, and nothing to do, what would happen?
  23. How organized are they? How does this organization/disorganization manifest in their everyday life?
  24. Is there one subject of study that they excel at? Or do they even care about intellectual pursuits at all?
  25. How do they see themselves 5 years from today?
  26. Do they have any plans for the future? Any contingency plans if things don’t workout?
  27. What is their biggest regret?
  28. Who do they see as their best friend? Their worst enemy?
  29. Reaction to sudden extrapersonal disaster (eg The house is on fire! What do they do?)
  30. Reaction to sudden intrapersonal disaster (eg close family member suddenly dies)
  31. Most prized possession?
  32. Thoughts on material possessions in general?
  33. Concept of home and family?
  34. Thoughts on privacy? (Are they a private person, or are they prone to ‘TMI’?)
  35. What activities do they enjoy, but consider to be a waste of time?
  36. What makes them feel guilty?
  37. Are they more analytical or more emotional in their decision-making?
  38. Would they consider themselves a Type A or Type B personality?
  39. What recharges them when they’re feeling drained?
  40. Would you say that they have a superiority-complex? Inferiority-complex? Neither?
  41. How misanthropic are they?
  42. Hobbies?
  43. How far did they get in formal education? What are their views on formal education vs self-education?
  44. Religion?
  45. Superstitions or views on the occult?
  46. Do they express their thoughts through words or deeds?
  47. If they were to fall in love, who (or what) is their ideal?
  48. How do they express love?
  49. If this person were to get into a fist fight, what is their fighting style like?
  50. Is this person afraid of dying? Why or why not?


	2. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-50 of Ghost's HC quiz.
> 
> WARNING: may contain spoilers for my fanfic . Read at your own risk if you are intrested in that. Can find it listed as work 1 of this collection/series.

Ghost:

1\. What does their bedroom look like

  * Neat and orderly
  * Walls are barren of decoration
  * Does have a shaggy rug for winter months
  * A bookcase is wedged in one corner with books he bothers to collect
  * A lamp with a yellow light shading for reading at night is hooked over the top of his bed.
  * A desk by the bookcase is void of anything besides a pen, pencil, and a notebook that he uses to jot down ideas when going over reports or has random thoughts. A large calendar is set up on the desk with important dates for his job in red ink and personal dates in blue ink.
  * An open closet has civilian clothes on one side and army fatigues on the other. Civilian clothing is climate coded while the other is color coded for different landmarks or regions. The bottom of the closet has crates that hold boots, shoes, and gear that is not stored in the barracks.
  * An end table next to the bed has his latest book, phone charging port, alarm clock, and holds his undergarments.

2\. Do they have any daily rituals?

  * Yep
  * 1st thing he does when he wakes is to change into gym clothes.
  * 2nd is eat breakfast
  * 3rd is to go work out
  * 4th is to shower and brush teeth.
  * He does this every morning from 5:00-7:00 when he is not scheduled for meetings during this timeframe.

3\. Do they exercise, and if so, what do they do? How often?

  * Yep
  * Daily: from 5:00-7:00.
  * He works on a set schedule.
  * Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays are cardio and lower half. He runs and jogs, leg lifts, and pushes himself to run his heart rate up.
  * Tuesday and Thursdays are endurance and upper half. He takes it easy.
  * Saturdays and Sundays are left to either self training or helping others train. This can be anywhere from shooting to hand to hand to strategy planning.

4\. What would they do if they needed to make dinner but the kitchen was busy?

  * He doesn't make a meal. He would grab some easy packaged meals that's high in carbs or proteins. A supplement meal.

5\. Cleanliness habits (personal, workspace, etc.)

  * Personal: Prides himself on being a clean person. He can take anywhere from 1 to 3 showers a day depending on the days tasks. 
  * Office Workspace: he keeps junk out of his way. If a file has a folder it is in it and not littering the desk. No trash is on the desk or floor. It's in the trash bin.
  * Infield Workspace: he doesn't care about cleanliness on a battlefield. If he gets dirty or bloodied, he knows that it was probably to save his or someone's life. He does change clothes, wipe off any dirt, or/and take a shower as soon as it is safe to do so.

6\. Eating habits and sample daily menu

  * Tries for 3 square meals a day but mostly ends up with either two meals or several small meals throughout the day.
  * Breakfast: small and no effort put into it. He will grab the easiest thing within reach. Mostly, its a fruit or a slice of toast with a cup of either water, apple, or orange juice.
  * Lunch: a little more creative but the mess usually serves this up. He doesn't have time to cook for himself. The mess follows a monthly schedule. Ghost likes the steamed fish when its made
  * Dinner: it's the only time he would bother to cook a full meal. A sample meal he may make would be baked chicken seasoned with grill seasonings, steamed veggies (prolly broccoli), and baked potatoes. It's easy enough he just has to put everything in a pan and throw it in the oven. He would drink water with it.

7\. Favorite way to waste time and feelings surrounding wasting time

  * Two types of this: productive and not
  * Productive: He likes to spend time with Soap or Roach. He would offer to train or be taught by either of them and they would spend hours doing this.
  * Not productive: either reading alone in his room or reading in the presence of Roach or Soap.
  * Thoughts: he doesn't like to waste time. It leaves the mind open to self reflection and he doesn't want to do that more than he already does. On bad days he reads alone/on good days he reads with the others.

8\. Favorite indulgence and feelings surrounding indulging

  * Spending an afternoon talking with either Roach or Soap.
  * He loves to simply exist in the same space as them and when he gets to speak with them it helps him to center himself. It doesn't have to be about anything or even important. It could just be about food. He feels calm during these moments but he doesn't indulge in them often bc he doesn't feel worthy of being that calm. 

9\. Makeup?

  * Nah. Only for missions that require body/face paint.

10\. Neroses? Do they recognize them as such?

  * PTSD: from his canon backstory. He has full or almost all control over the triggers, which include not being in control of a situation, seeing or experiencing torture, and being helpless whether mentally or phsyically. His response when triggered is to lash out with violence. He does not remember what happens when he is triggered and the time he spends being triggered depends on the severity of a situation. He has learned to control himself through therapy so it doesn't happen often. 
  * Depression: he doesn't care nor sees what it truly is. He knows some mornings he wakes up feeling heavy and in an ill mood while other mornings are okay. During these off days he will stay by himself as much as he can.
  * Anxiety: understands it is there but doesn't bother fixing it because he views it as a small problem. The symptoms are minor: he hears a ringing in his ears whenever shocking information or info that is generally taken badly is announced. That's the only thing that happens to him. He doesn't care for it but it's not a problem. 

11\. Intellectual pursuits?

  * Learning each of his teammates strengths and weaknesses and using them to their best potential
  * Mock fighting a fake battle with his superiors by listing strategies and getting feedback. 
  * Learning new languages: he knows general russian and beginner arabic

12\. Favorite book genre?

  * He likes to read war stories only. He hates ernest hemingway, though. Tom clancy is a favorite of his. The other genres always bring out emotions he doesn't want to feel or look into.

13\. Sexual Orientation? And, regardless of own orientation, thoughts on sexual orientation in general?

  * Slightly Bi. He doesn't look at other dudes in a sexual way. When he thinks of sex with a dude, he more than likly will be drawn to the dudes personality more than their body. This is the case with Soap and Roach. He might not think about their bodies as much as being in love with their minds. With women, it is both physical and mental attraction. He is a tits kind of guy and he likes his women to be somewhat attractive.

14\. Physical abnormalities? (Both visible and not, including injuries/disabilities, long-term illnesses, food-intolerances, etc.)

  * Canon Scars
  * Non Canon scars: one long one on his face from about middle of jawline to corner of eyebrow
  * Lactose intolerance- just cause I'm coming down with this shit in my early 20s

15\. Biggest and smallest short term goal?

  * Biggest: train everyone on his team to move silently
  * Smallest: try to mingle with team more. It never works out but he does think about it every other day.

16\. Biggest and smallest long term goal?

  * Biggest: keep Soap and Roach alive no matter what by training them as best he can to be killing machines
  * Smallest: make himself try to understand the emotions behind some of Roach's and Soap's actions that they feel and himself. 

17\. Preferred mode of dress and rituals surrounding dress

  * Battle: balaclava, combat fatigues for climate/region, ear protectors, and various guns and knives strapped to his person at all times. 
  * Training:balaclava, combat fatigues for climate/region, and ear protectors. 
  * Comfort/base life: Long sleeves, jeans, and sneakers.
  * Gym: thin long sleeves, basketball shorts, and sneakers with white socks.
  * He chooses whatever is the most comfortable when it is base life. For everything else, he chooses everything a size smaller so that it is constricting and grounding. If it wasn't, he would risk feeling exposed to enemy fire. 

18\. Favorite beverage?

  * Alcoholic: cheap beer. He doesn't like high proof stuff bc he can become violent if he drinks. 
  * Normal: mostly enjoys warm water. 

19\. What do they think about before falling asleep at night?

  * The next days tasks he has to complete.

20\. Childhood illnesses? Any interesting stories behind them?

  * See canon comics if you want more details
  * Phobia of snakes: from when his father was kinda crazy.

21\. Turn-ons? Turn-offs?

  * Ons: smart, thoughtful people. Someone who is determined, seeks improvement, and listens to his advice. Someone who has pride in themselves and will keep getting back up if knocked down
  * Offs: violence for enjoyment, cowardly people, selfish people, people who push others around because they can

22\. Given a blank piece of paper, a pencil, and nothing to do, what would happen?

  * He would plan out the next weeks training schedule for the team.
  * Or: he would jot down information he wanted to tell Soap at their next meeting in regards to some file the captain may have shown him

23\. How organized are they? How does this organization/disorganization manifest in their everyday life?

  * Super organized
  * Yea: he knows where everything is. His pattern for getting dressed is so organized that the team knows where everything on his person is. They know he keeps all his throwables on his left side and all his ammo on his right side next to knives and pistols. He will also clean up others workspace if he has to work in it

24\. Is there one subject of study that they excel at? Or do they even care about intellectual pursuits at all?

  * Military: He excels an infiltration, planning, and taking out targets.
  * Outside of this: it's all he really knows. He learns most of his stuff just for his job so he doesnt care for other intellectual pursuits until it proves useful to his military career. 

25\. How do they see themselves 5 years from today?

  * If not dead, then leading a team as a captain or commander. He doesn't see himself leaving the military. 

26\. Do they have any plans for the future? Any contingency plans if things don’t workout?

  * None. He doesn't have family to go back to so there is no life outside of the military.
  * If he did have a plan: it would be sacrificing his life for Soap or Roach. He doesn't want to live past them even though he knows it's a possibility. If he does have to, then he would probably throw himself at every mission until they are avenged. After that, he would probably continue to push himself until he died in battle.

27\. What is their biggest regret?

  * Prolly canon: not saving his family.

28\. Who do they see as their best friend? Their worst enemy?

  * Best friend: Soap and Roach
  * Worst enemy: Shepherd and Makarov

29\. Reaction to sudden extrapersonal disaster (eg The house is on fire! What do they do?)

  * Stay calm and plan to solve the problem.

30\. Reaction to sudden intrapersonal disaster (eg close family member suddenly dies)

  * Closes self off
  * gets angry
  * goes drinking
  * kills the person responsible if possible
  * Bottles it up

31\. Most prized possession?

  * From Soap: drawing of the three of them relaxing on a couch in the base. Soap had given it to him after he had seen it and commented on how they all looked happy and had felt bitter that he never really feels happy unless he sought it out. Soap had given it to him in a picture frame to hang on the wall but he had taken it out, folded it up, and keeps it on his person at all times in one of his pockets.
  * From Roach: a book about how cooking and war are related/its histories. It was the first gift Roach had given him for his birthday and he has reread it thousands of times even tho it is cheesy, a history book somewhat, and kinda depressing at different points.

32\. Thoughts on material possessions in general?

  * Pointless. He doesn't care to own items or anything unless its books he couldn't get online. He doesn't care if he has a book so much as the chance to read it so he would read books on his phone just as quickly as paper books.

33\. Concept of home and family?

  * It's a place where he should be able to calm down, be himself, and not be expected to do anything other than exist. He knows he is one of the people who can keep everyone healthy or on the correct track. He values honesty and commitment in a family but also treating everyone with respect and love. His late abusive father taught him this indirectly.

34\. Thoughts on privacy? (Are they a private person, or are they prone to ‘TMI’?)

  * Private. He doesn't like people getting into his personal business.

35\. What activities do they enjoy, but consider to be a waste of time?

  * By himself: lazing around. He always finds something to do if he has time to do it
  * With bffs: watching TV that isn't news. He likes documentaries on nature and even cooking shows with Roach but it feels like a waste of time for him.

36\. What makes them feel guilty?

  * Not understanding Roach's or Soap's emotions like he should.
  * Getting a teammate killed when he should of or could of prevented it

37\. Are they more analytical or more emotional in their decision-making?

  * Analytical. 

38\. Would they consider themselves a Type A or Type B personality?

  * Type A

39\. What recharges them when they’re feeling drained?

  * Calm quietness. Being able to not feel exciting emotions. He likes to sit with roach or/and soap. They bring him a calmness he can't find anywhere else besides being by himself.

40\. Would you say that they have a superiority-complex? Inferiority-complex? Neither?

  * Ahhh
  * Neither?
  * He doesn't have a superiority complex but others see him as such. He is easily able to see others weaknesses and strengths but he mostly tells them how to solve the weakness. People perceive him as a stuck up condescending person but he really just trying to point out how to help you or train yourself.

41\. How misanthropic are they?

  * Highly. He doesn't like spending free time with other people unless its Roach or Soap. He would feel more at home in the woods or camping than he would in a city.

42\. Hobbies?

  * Hiking
  * Survival training with or without others
  * Reading
  * Training/exercising

43\. How far did they get in formal education? What are their views on formal education vs self-education?

  * Graduated highschool with stellar grades. Went to military right after. On the grounds of escaping father. 
  * Formal: values it more in the sense that someone is learning from another person who knows more about the subject than the student. He doesn't care for anything that wouldn't help him in his military career so liberal arts (english, art, stuff like that) and business is kinda lame to him. So is any science or math based subject that doesn't help him. Still, he wouldn't care if u are going for that. He just wouldn't see a military use for you. He is practical and tends to think too much about military gains.
  * Self: he values it highly. He is a firm believer that you have to learn for yourself on a topic because he has had to do it all his life. 

44\. Religion?

  * He use to believe in it but after his family died he doesn't care one way or another. 

45\. Superstitions or views on the occult?

  * He is a more practical person. He doesn't believe in monsters or ghosts or whatever else. He takes in facts and gives out facts.

46\. Do they express their thoughts through words or deeds?

  * He is more of a deeds person. He doesn't like to talk about complex problems like emotions or emotional situations

47\. If they were to fall in love, who (or what) is their ideal?

  * Soap and Roach!
  * His ideal partner is someone who will stand up for themselves, watch out for the team, is determined, hold stupid amounts of courage and loyalty, and someone who knows when to push and when to quit. He knows he can be difficult so someone who is also patient and understanding works for him

48\. How do they express love?

  * With actions. He doesn't say it much. He would touch either a shoulder, arm, or hand and meet eyes. He would stand closer or be at ease around them. He would let his guard down. The signs are not noticeable, but those that know him will see it. He would rather do something that showed his love than get someone something or say he loved them. Ex: Roach saying he doesn't know how to do something. Ghost would go out of his way to teach Roach everything he knew on the subject. 
  * Public: minor glances at times or even touching shoulders or arms
  * Alone: likes to hold them close, snuggle, maybe nap or something else. 

49\. If this person were to get into a fist fight, what is their fighting style like?

  * Confidant and a natural fighter, he would be level headed and calm with his next attack and the enemies planned three steps ahead.

50\. Is this person afraid of dying? Why or why not?

  * No, he isn't.
  * He knows he will or could die in battle on every mission. He has accepted this and there is no anger or resentment for his own death. He knows he will be missed if he does die but also that those who miss him are strong enough to survive without him.


	3. Soap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-50 of Soap's HC quiz.
> 
> WARNING: may contain spoilers for my fanfic. Read at your own risk if you are interested in that. Can find it listed as work 1 of this collection/series.

1\. What does their bedroom look like?

  * Much like his office, its filled with mission files or random files on random information. The desk he has is cluttered with open/closed files and intel. He is a take the work home kinda guy.
  * Bed isn't made nor is it neat, but there is not an excessive amount of trash everywhere. He likes to pick up his stuff at least every other day if he hadn't done it.
  * Dirty clothing is normally the worst problem he has besides the files. They pile in the corner until it overflows from a basket or gets in the way.

2\. Do they have any daily rituals?

  * He likes to check in with as many people as he can. Make sure they are fine or have any complaints. He often finds himself in the rec room every afternoon with the 141 and it's hard to break the cycle once it starts. New away missions usually break it but it doesn't take long for it to start up again.

3\. Do they exercise, and if so, what do they do? How often?

  * Yep
  * Mostly well a rounded schedule created by Ghost. He doesn't go daily- too busy being the captain for that- but he will go four days a week if he can. Two days are dedicated to cardio, one to endurance, and another for training. The days and times vary because of meetings or work he has to do. Ghost is forever annoyed at having to change the schedule.

4.What would they do if they needed to make dinner but the kitchen was busy?

  * Soap likes to cook and eat healthy but he isn't a stickler for it.
  * If someone was using the kitchen: he would prolly join them in helping them cook or offering his services to help or just talk. He doesn't really think about it so he could just as easily eat half the food the person was cooking if someone didn't tell him to get his own. Or if they told em off, he would cook after they finished.
  * If the kitchen was down for repairs or something similar: he would get takeout or find the nearest person with food and swindle them. Not on purpose, mind.

5.Cleanliness habits (personal, workspace, etc.)

  * Generally is clean with trash where it should be. See 1st question for more info.
  * Tries to not go more than two days without showering. If he works up a bad enough sweat to where clothing is soaked, he will take a quick shower. 

6\. Eating habits and sample daily menu

  * Rarely gets all the meals he should. He may go a whole day without actually eating anything. Work keeps him busy and the team comes before himself.
  * If he doesn't eat all day: will eat one large meal before he heads to sleep no matter how late it is.
  * If he isn't busy: won't eat breakfast but will indulge in lunch and dinner.
  * Snacks are always on the list. These can range from candy bars to protein bars.

7\. Favorite way to waste time and feelings surrounding wasting time

  * Being busy all the time, he is up at all hours of the day. So, he likes to waste time by watching the sunrise or/and sunset. He doesn't consider it a bad trait and tries to get others to join him as much as he can. Ghost is the one who joins him willingly while Archer and Driver sometimes are manhandled into going with the captain. They do this on top of the west or east watch towers where they can see over the trees that surround the base.
  * He won't do it if it interprets his work, though he would try hard to see it.
  * (Got this from Mw2's first mission where it opens with Roach and soap on the cliff side)

8\. Favorite indulgence and feelings surrounding indulging

  * Such a vague question. Food? Hobbie? Pastimes? Anything?
  * Let's go with people watching. Soap enjoys watching those around him interact and be happy.
  * He feels it's kinda weird as some people have joked about him being a creep for watching them across the rec room or training area. But, he still likes to indulge in it every once in awhile when he has the time.

9\. Makeup?

  * Oooooh YES.
  * Younger/teen: Soap went through a phase where he tried on a friends makeup and loved it. His father didn't like it but his mother was amused by it so he got to use his mother's makeup whenever he liked. He got real good at winged eyeliner and lip liners.
  * Early military: he stopped applying makeup when he entered the forces simply bc he didn't have access to it.
  * Now: he has eyeliner and lip gloss/stick stashed away in his rooms but he never uses it. He mostly only puts it on if he goes on a date with a guy and he knows they don't mind or if he is feeling nostalgic at the wee hours of the night.
  * He is scared of what the team would think of him liking makeup the way he does. He would never tell anyone unless he was involved with them or trusted them. Ghost thinks he is silly in worrying about it and Roach thinks he looks sexy with it xD Roach has a stupid kink for it now...

10\. Neuroses? Do they recognize them as such?

  * PTSD: mostly from close calls (brushes with death) in the past. When he almost died at the end of MW1, he was left with nightmares of being shot or killed. It affected his flight/fight instinct for a few years after that. When in a dangerous situation, his first instinct is to protect others but that had taken a blow into him locking up (that's the ptsd). Some of his troops/teammates whatever had died because he failed to react. Instead of making his health deteriorate, he steeled himself to get pass the trigger. By the time he made it to the 141 as a captain, he has it mostly under control and is able to react before he freaks out.
  * Sensitivity Problems: Soap takes everything his trusted allies say to heart. If they say he looks good that day- then he looks good. If they say he looks bad- he will think he looks bad. He is so open to others interpretations of himself that he will sometimes base his whole day on one person's response. He doesn't realize he is doing it unless someone points its out. This problem has been with him for as long as he can remember. Its shaped his person into what he is today: someone who tries to get everyone he considers team to like him as much as they can. In return, he loves everyone almost too much. Each death or betrayal is met with an almost crippling depression for a while that is fueled by either revenge if he can accomplish it or slips in taking care of his health if he can't seek revenge. 

11\. Intellectual pursuits?

  * FromCanon: Soap enjoys learning all he can about demolitions. He is an expert in it and will spend some time each month brushing up his knowledge on it.
  * Not-so canon: while not seen as a hard subject to himself, others are impressed by his art skills. He spends free time working on it and will always look up new art styles to try. He likes a certain style, sure, but he knows he can always expand on his skill set in that area.
  * Soap and Price (and when was still around): liked to play card games or board games that tested their strategy when they could. Roach can't keep up with Soap and Ghost is bored of the games so Soap has to wait for Price to play against someone who could give him a challenge.

12\. Favorite book genre?

  * Romance! Fuckin Soap is a sap and will read any and all romance stories. He would like them to end happy but he doesn't care too much about that as long as it's cliche, has maybe one smut scene, and is drama filled.
  * (Bonus) when he told Ghost some of the stuff he read, Ghost tried to read one. It turned into Soap getting mad bc Ghost spent nearly a week picking on Soap by acting out some of the ridiculous scenes. 

13\. Sexual Orientation? And, regardless of own orientation, thoughts on sexual orientation in general?

  * Pansexual!~
  * Soap doesn't link sex and love. If your asexual and he loved you, then he would love yah to the moon and back without having to have sex. He loves any and all ppl. He values the mind and personality more than physical appearance. 

14\. Physical abnormalities? (Both visible and not, including injuries/disabilities, long-term illnesses, food-intolerances, etc.)

  * Canon: scar over eyebrow from Operation Kingfish.
  * Non-canon: various scars from different battles. Bullet holes on his arms and chest, knife wounds in the side and on his back, that kinda thing
  * Nothing else? Idk, what do you think?

15\. Biggest and smallest short term goal?

  * Big: getting Ghost to open up more to the team. He knows it prolly won't happen but he keeps inviting Ghost down to the rec room every chance he gets.
  * Small: finish his filing x.x

16\. Biggest and smallest long term goal?

  * Big: (canon) take down makarov. Other than that, maybe seeing about becoming a CO or leaving the military? **Revisit later...**
  * Small: filling out the journal he got. He wants to finish it and get another one not bc he doesnt like it but because he thinks it would be kinda nice to have a completed journal. 

17.Preferred mode of dress and rituals surrounding dress

  * He's a comfort kinda guy. He will wear jeans, a t-shirt, and hiking boots around the base and even when training (when he can get to it)
  * During missions: he likes everything fitting just so so that there is no extra weight from being too big nor is it confining to his movements for being too small.
  * If trying to impress: he knows where people look when they see him. Aka- he knows he's hot stuff. If he wants to get someone to look at him this way, he will wear tight fitting clothing. T-shirt that looked one flex away from ripping, jeans that hugged his ass, and maybe cowboy boots combat boots to make himself taller? Yep that'll work.

18.Favorite beverage?

  * Alcoholic: when out with others he will get hard liquors (whiskeys and vodkas) on rocks. If he is alone or with the hubbies, he goes for fruity drinks. He is embarrassed that he likes those kinda drinks more.
  * Normal: bruh he loves some ginger ale i won't lie. (Mostly because I love that shit and I honestly couldn't think of anything)

19.What do they think about before falling asleep at night?

  * Mostly what he did that day, what he did not do, and what will need to be done tomorrow. His thoughts stray closer towards picking apart emotions he had that day closer to sleep he gets. Most of his last thoughts center around Ghost or Roach- or Price when the man shows up.

20.Childhood illnesses? Any interesting stories behind them?

  * **_Bruh...idk. imma have to rain check this one. _**

21.Turn-ons? Turn-offs?

  * Ons:Mostly, he is an accepting person. He finds peoples minds to be what he is attracted to more than anything else. People who are smart, loyal, determined, caring, and willing to work with his own faults are all turn-ons for him.
  * Offs: judging, selfish, those that harm for the joy of it, those that are power hungry, those that have lied to him after he trusted them, people who belittle others, people who are generally scumbags. He doesn't approve of drug use, but he will help you out if you want to quit. He hates martyrs as he feels like it should be his duty to sacrifice his safety to make sure everyone gets out alive.

22.Given a blank piece of paper, a pencil, and nothing to do, what would happen?

  * He would draw. Depending on what's on his mind, it could be anything. Most of his drawings center on flowers for my story. After that, it's probably ghost or roach or something about them. Ex: like what roach cooked that day?

23.How organized are they? How does this organization/disorganization manifest in their everyday life?

  * In theory: he is very organized. In practice: not so much. He knows where everything is when he puts it down. He can find a file in the middle of what would look like a pile of papers that have no meaning or organization. If someone messes with his set up he will get annoyed and chew them out. The only person he doesn't yell at for this is Ghost and sometimes Roach. Ghost will mess with his organization but he will see everything in their right places before quitting. He won't go in and move stuff around only to leave halfway through. Ghost employs Roach when the mess is bad enough.
  * Outside of the office: this makes his setup for mission unpredictable. The spots for his items are always changing but he always knows where the items are at.
  * Training can seem chaotic and risky if you didn't know how soap's mind worked. He sees every playing card at all times and he will move every one of them at all times to see that his team wins. 

24.Is there one subject of study that they excel at? Or do they even care about intellectual pursuits at all?

  * (Canon) demolitions expert.
  * (Idk if canon?) Strategy and battlefield tactics
  * Soap values all intellectual pursuits. He knows how hard everyone tries for the knowledge they study and he counts that as a job well done on ur part. He loves to listen to others talk about their areas of expertise. He likes that happy and excited nature people get. If he sees you are nervous about explaining it, he will push you with smiles and laughs until you open up and are gushing about it.
  * Soap disapproves of Ghost's viewpoint on this topic and the studies topic 

25.How do they see themselves 5 years from today?

  * Retired after ending the war.
  * Even if he doesn't leave the military, he wants to be able to have the chance to spend a quiet few years with his team and those he loves. This time might be spent being sent on repair missions for areas impacted by the war, but he still sees it as a step up from having to go on war missions.

26.Do they have any plans for the future? Any contingency plans if things don’t workout?

  * At some point, he will leave the military to pursue a career back home. He has thought about becoming an artist, a writer, or even opening a coffee/book/study business that will have Ghost's love for books, Roach's love for cooking, and his own love in meeting people and creating art. This last one is tentative because he knows Ghost does not want to leave the military setting yet. Soap is trying to convince him while Roach is stuck between wanting to stay or go.

27.What is their biggest regret?

  * (Maybe canon?) Allowing zakhaev (i can't spell his shitty name!) to get the slip on them at that last mission on MW1.
  * (Not-so canon) Having to leave his mother behind when he joined the military. She had been fragile in health and when he left her health went down. She died two years into his military career and he didn't find out until the third year of his career when he went home to visit his parents. The old home he had was abandoned and his father had moved to a coastal beach house with a new woman. He regrets leaving his mother alone with his father. She had been taking meds and he suspected his father did not help her take em. He blames her death on himself and his father in equal parts, but it easy now for him to deal with.

28.Who do they see as their best friend? Their worst enemy?

  * Price, Roach, Ghost, and when he was there Gaz.
  * Worst enemy: (canon) Mokarov and zakhaev. 

29.Reaction to sudden extrapersonal disaster (eg The house is on fire! What do they do?)

  * After the events of MW1 but before operation Kingfish: he had a 50/50 chance he would lock up in panic when faced with a crisis. See PTSD for more info.
  * During my story: he is mostly level headed with every now and then locking up or putting himself in danger needlessly bc of either not thinking it through or choosing the wrong plan of action at the wrong time. This is rare and only happens in extreme cases of danger.

30.Reaction to sudden intrapersonal disaster (eg close family member suddenly dies)

  * Takes it supper personally. He is devastated and understands that people die in that line of work but he doesn't like it any more than if someone just got shot and lived.
  * Habits: become clingy at best and a sobbing mess at worse. He will stay with people at all times when he is feeling "bad moods™". He doesn't want to be left alone, wants to talk about the problem face to face with others even if they don't want to, and likes to sort it out rather than let it fester.
  * Soap will cry to let out his emotions. He is a firm believer that crying will help you to get rid of negative stuff like that. He will only cry in front of Ghost or Roach. He will cry in front of Price, but only if Price pushes him to let the emotions out- which he probably won't unless it was seriously messing with Soap's mind.

31.Most prized possession?

  * From Price: the journal. Price bought it for him as a late birthday gift with the idea of giving the lad a notebook that was waterproof and durable for their line of work. It also doubled as a congrats gift for makin the SAS regiment.
  * From Roach: In my story: a glass box containing carnation petals. In general: a joke "one free meal" card Roach had given him one afternoon when Soap came too late to swindle food from him. Soap kept it out of spite then of fondness when Roach started to shower him with any and all foods at every turn of the clock.
  * From Ghost: In my story: a glass box containing amaryllis petals. In general: Ghost is more of an action person, so Soap has learned to keep anything given to him by Ghost close. A set of colored pencils- while cheap and Ghost had no idea what he was doing when choosing them- are his most honored gift from Ghost because he knows Ghost tried to give him something special that he would like.
  * The boxed petals were gifted at the same time during their one year anniversary of being together. Soap has hidden the boxes away from others eyes bc it's not appropriate for them to date in the military, but he takes them out often to look at them or draw them. Ghost and Roach know Soap likes getting their flowers as small gifts every now and then even tho Ghost doesn't care for showing love like that and Roach doesn't understand the fascination Soap has. 

32.Thoughts on material possessions in general?

  * He sees their purpose and likes to collect stuff. "Stuff" meaning things that align with his interests: art, writing, mission keepsakes, photos of the teams he has been on, **_add more when can_**

33.Concept of home and family?

  * Young adult: his concept of a home and family was where he grew up. He thought home as his actual house and family as his mother and father. His life was good, easy, but it had its rough patches with a father who was not too affectionate and a mother who was overly protective.(see about moving a character history part)
  * Military career: learned that home is where you make it and family does not mean blood related. Family can be anyone you want it to be. Home, to him, is where your most prized family members are. 

34.Thoughts on privacy? (Are they a private person, or are they prone to ‘TMI’?)

  * Deff a TMI kinda person imo.
  * He likes to share his ideas with others and likes to hear others' ideas.
  * If it's not military related: He will tell anyone who will listen to his problems and ask them what they would do to solve it.
  * If its military related, he only asks his superiors, Price, or Ghost; he won't ask Roach because he knows Roach will get nervous or try to solve the problem in such a way that Roach's health isn't considered. He won't ask the team because he knows they look up to him and expect him to have all the answers. He doesn't want to worry them or let them down. 

35.What activities do they enjoy, but consider to be a waste of time?

  * Soap enjoys hunting small and big game (mostly birds/deer or elk) but finds it wasteful on most days. He doesn't do it anymore.

36.What makes them feel guilty?

  * Disappointing others. Can be a small thing from letting someone down over not spending time with them or a big thing like the death of someone close.

37.Are they more analytical or more emotional in their decision-making?

  * Emotional! 

38.Would they consider themselves a Type A or Type B personality?

  * Type A

39.What recharges them when they’re feeling drained?

  * Being around others or generally being at peace. He gets better faster if he is around a group of people who are energetic or speak a lot so he has something to focus on. Roach is a good person for him to be around when he needs to "recharge". Ghost is welcomed too but Ghost tends to be too quiet for Soap. Ghost is better for when Soap gets excited and he needs someone to vent to. 

40.Would you say that they have a superiority-complex? Inferiority-complex? Neither?

  * Neither. He views everyone as equal and everyone views him as the captain he is. He doesn't push command onto his people inside of the base. Outside of it, he expects and knows everyone will follow orders.

41.How misanthropic are they?

  * Not at all. He loves humans and everything about them. He is a city-boy and a country-kid. He likes the action of city life but he likes the activities he can do in the wild. 

42.Hobbies?

  * Hiking w/ Ghost and Roach. Otherwise, he wouldn't go. Mostly forest hikes are his go to, though.
  * Drawing
  * Writing
  * Mud Riding with the military issued cars bc 1- its fun as fuck and 2- he doesnt have to clean em.
  * People watching
  * Generally being in social settings

43.How far did they get in formal education? What are their views on formal education vs self-education?

  * High school to military to two and a half years in college for some military training and then back to military.
  * Formal: values it highly. He understands that he doesn't know everything and he would rather someone teach him before he has a chance to find out the hard way.
  * Self: does not see it in as well a light as formal bc he doesnt like learning the hard way. To him, learning the hard way means someone will get hurt or die. He doesn't want to take that risk. 

44.Religion?

  * While his mother and father were religious, he had his questions all his life. He doesn't know if there is anything out there watching over them. He has a want for there to be something out there because that would mean peace on earth- but he has another want there not to be because then that would mean the suffering he sees is whatever gods/goddesses ultimate plan. He hates the suffering he sees and he doesn't understand how all knowing entity(s) could allow their subjects to suffer.

45.Superstitions or views on the occult?

  * He has gotten most of these from Price and Gaz. They always say things like "A red sunrise bodes ill will for the viewer" or "crickets bring rain, rain brings frogs, frogs bring a happy cow free of bugs" or "one crow calling is just happenstance, another means death."
  * He also believes that love will find a way to surface and prevail over obstacles (im fuckin sappy ik).

46.Do they express their thoughts through words or deeds?

  * Both!
  * Words: he will use words when he needs to emotionally understand something. Words work better for him whereas trying to understand emotions through deeds could leave him overthinking the situation.
  * Deeds: he mostly likes to show others they can rely on him as their captain or friend through deeds. He knows people see this as a better form than words as it shows physical evidence
  * That being said, he understands when some people need to be shown and when others want verbal reassurances. He uses either when the time is right.

47.If they were to fall in love, who (or what) is their ideal?

  * For me story: Ghost and Roach!
  * Someone who pays him attention and lets him speak his mind. He likes it when his partners question his thoughts, plans, or motives. He likes to know they hear him, try to help him, and that they would speak up. He likes loyalty, passion, confidence, and understanding. He knows he has a clingy attitude sometimes when dealing with people he likes so someone who was not opposed to that works fine with him.

48.How do they express love?

  * He says it every time he sees them and everything they leave.
  * Alone: kissing and/or hugs in greeting/goodbyes. Letting partner(s) cuddle or hold him for longer.
  * Public on base: mostly whispered words between them or hands roaming on hips or shoulders.
  * Public off base: like alone but they wouldn't cuddle. Mostly hold hands, stand close, and lean into each other

49.If this person were to get into a fist fight, what is their fighting style like?

  * Bruh same as Ghost: with ease and confidence he will win, always trying to plan ahead.

50.Is this person afraid of dying? Why or why not?

  * Yes.
  * He doesn't want to die while in the military. He knows it's a possibility with every mission, but he does not want to leave everyone behind to fight a war he feels like is his responsibility to end. He doesn't want to leave loved ones behind because he knows Ghost will not last long if he or/and Roach dies. He also knows that if he dies then Ghost dies from trying to avenge Soap, then Roach will suffer. Soap keeps on fighting long after most would give up because he knows his body holds more than his own life when threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a quick kudos if you liked it and comment to let me know what you think. I am always open to others ideas and thoughts. if you see an empty question, send my your HC on it! Find me on tumblr @3sleepycats. Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> -love to the readers  
DN


	4. Roach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-50 of Roach's HC quiz.
> 
> WARNING: may contain spoilers for my fanfic. Read at your own risk if you are interested in that. Can find it listed as work 1 of this collection/series.
> 
> Also, Roach's character is the one that is the most "made-up" as I had a lot of wiggle room for his character.

1.What does their bedroom look like?

  * Messy and disorganized.
  * Trash finds its way into the bin but he will wait awhile after the bin is full to empty it.
  * Beds always umade. He never learned to make it and never cared enough to keep that military training with him when he moved into the 141.
  * Walls are covered in photos of friends, family, places he has been, missions he has done in the past, images of places he wants to go. Most of them are of nature from a canoe or hiking.
  * Been told several times his room smells like BO from the old clothes and with hold long he goes before washing his bedding
  * Despite this, the desk he has is clean and void of the mess his room accumulates. This is from his workplace needing to be tidy for his superiors.
  * The closet holds all his uniforms, even those that the military stash would normally hold, and civilian clothes are only separated by a gap between the two types of clothing. He doesn't separate them beyond that so colors and climate clothing clothing are mixed.
  * The bottom of his closet is filled with different shoes. He collects shoes as he likes different styles and fits and matching them with his clothing.
    * Combat: mostly they are black or dark brown leather boots that have a thick sole and tighten over ankles (i forgot their name). He has several different name brands of these types for different uses: underwater, sand, ice, pavement, ect.
    * Base training: mostly he trains in different brands and colored sneakers. He has been told multiple times that some of the brighter colors had given him away during stealth training. He just responds by telling them he wouldn't be wearing them in a normal firefight. Ghost hates this answer while Soap will be amused.
    * Life/down time: rocks open toe sandals or flip flops. Mostly does this so that most of his feet get the chance to tan. While not conceded, he is vain about how he looks.
  * A small bookshelf near his bed doubles as an end table. It holds piles upon piles of cooking books. There is a wall mounted clock near his desk that chimes every day at 6:30 in the morning. It takes him forever to get up. 

2.Do they have any daily rituals?

  * Yep
  * 1)cook three meals no matter what.
  * 2)spend the first ten or so minutes he is awake actually waking up.
  * 3)log at least one word in his journal given to him by Ghost (more on this under personal possessions) (he's trying to make it a habit)

3.Do they exercise, and if so, what do they do? How often?

  * Yep- it's in the job description at this point.
  * Ghost makes the schedule and he sticks to it like mold on bread. That is to say you would have to pry it from Roach's dead hands to get him to not follow the rules his lieutenant gave him. Or anyone of a higher ranking than him, really.
  * Surprisingly, it's not a daily thing like Ghost and doesn't follow Soap's hectic and changeable workweek. He spends five days out of a week exercising. Ghost knows of his injury so he makes sure to not push the other into injuring him more (see childhood illnesses for more info)
  * Monday, Wednesday, and Friday is cardio with Ghost and they are sometimes joined with others.
  * The weekend is endurance and training. Mostly, Ghost pushes Roach to train his jumping, climbing, or falling as this is where Roach is lacking in skill- and that bleeds into the endurance training more than anything. (See childhood illness for more info) (Totally stole that from that one mission where roach falls)

4.What would they do if they needed to make dinner but the kitchen was busy?

  * He would wait if it was someone he doesn't know (aka someone not on the 141) or if he knew them he would offer to cook for/help them cook so that he can get to the kitchen faster. He would be nice about it, but his goal is to get to have the kitchen under his control. He considers the 141 barrack's kitchen his domain and anyone else intruding upon it is either 1)not of the 141 or 2) doesn't like roach's cooking.
  * This last one is not always the case as Ghost likes to cook easy meals sometimes by himself. Ghost likes Roach's food; he just wants to do something for himself, solely for himself, sometimes. Roach thinks its because Ghost doesn't like Thai food as after that it's when Ghost first started to cook dinners before or after Roach used the kitchen. Roach has tested it and found the hotter he makes food, the more Ghost will avoid his cooking. Eventually he just asks and finds out that Ghost detests spicy foods and always just wants something plain or slightly sweet after Roach cooks hot food. Roach keeps it in mind to make Ghost's preferred food after that when he can.

5.Cleanliness habits (personal, workspace, etc.)

  * Personal: he always forgets to put on DO so he smells something bad after training. People complain so he does use the stuff. But he will go up to three days without bathing. After that, he can't stand not bathing and has been shoved into the showers be the 141 guys more times than he would like after waiting too long. (Ghost won't let him lay in bed with him without bathing first, either)
  * Work: working on computers has made him picky about dust and hair. If he has time, he will clean the outside of a terminal/computer before he opens it up. Hair/link/dust or whatever on himself is often brushed or picked off before he gets to work.
  * Dealing with mechanical issues sometimes means getting his hands dirty. He can't stand having dirty hands from the computer working he does so he carries a rag around to clean them off.
  * The collective office space he shares with other 141 members is always cleaned up after he uses it. It's a habit to take care of the space he shares with others. This bleeds into his personal life in that the desk in his room where he may sometimes bring mission files to learn something new is cleaned and tidied while the rest of the room is a mess.
  * He may get annoyed and feel guilty if someone decided to clean or organize his stuff.

6.Eating habits and sample daily menu

  * Bruh is a stickler for eating healthy and having three, well rounded meals along with snacks everyday. He tries his hardest on every meal whether its a snack for himself or three course date night.
  * Breakfast: while not the most important meal of the day for him, he does try to cook everything to perfection. A typical meal plan would be: poached eggs, roasted cherry tomatoes, premade bread from night before toasted and premade jam spread. Every breakfast is served with either classic milk or coffee for a drink. No exceptions.
  * Snack: most snacks are simple, easy to grab, hold, or tough. A packet of lightly salted nuts for protein may be paired with baked sweet potato chips for his morning snack so that it gives him the energy to continue. 
  * Lunch: he values lunch almost as much as dinner. He is convinced that lunch is the gateway to a happy and stress free afternoon. A meal he may cook would be light enough to not make him sick during training yet filling enough to provide the needed calories for it. A common meal that is easy for him to make during quick lunches is left-over chicken sandwiches (on wheat bread he buys) (chicken could be anything: fried, baked, or grilled) with avocado slices, bacon if he has it, lettuce, and maybe some light mayo. This is paired with either a side salad that is left over from the night before or if he doesn't have left over salad a fruit bowl containing grapes, strawberries, and apple slices.
  * Snack: this one is more fruit friendly than the protein/carbs snack. It's supposed to give him a lighter stomach and ease of overworking himself. This is usually hard fresh fruits like apples, oranges or grapefruits or a variety of dried fruits that are mixed together based on what they can nutrienally give him.
  * Dinner: usually he will ask what kind of food everyone wants and cook that. If he is feeling a little down he will cook unhealthy, heavy foods. So, the menu ranges between any ethnicity/background that is out there. He can cook or will attempt to cook anything if he has the recipe. An example of a comfort food is: homemade chicken tenders deep fried, loaded mashed potatoes (bacon, chives, sour cream, sharp cheddar, and butter), seasoned greens (either green beans or collards), and served with brown gravy to dip chicken in and put on the potatoes. He may add a homemade sweet heat sauce made from honey, cayenne pepper, and red pepper flakes for the tenders if he has the honey at the time. Comfort food is served with choice of soda or a beer if they have it. Bruh my mom makes this and let me yell you i fucking learned it from scratch it was so good.
  * This fuckin reminds me of a hobits "what about second breakfast" gods im a person who only eats once a day and snacks for breakfast and lunch. If I ate like roach i would be broke and probably actually healthy rofl. 

7.Favorite way to waste time and feelings surrounding wasting time

  * Like Soap, he likes to be around people. He doesn't feel guilty about spending time hanging with the team.
  * Another time waster he likes is just scrolling through his phone. At this, he does feel guilty and will often try to validate looking at his phone by being involved with those around him- if there are ppl there.
  * Watching nature documentaries is fun too but only when he knows he has the time to waste. 

8.Favorite indulgence and feelings surrounding indulging

  * Cooking like he does is his highest and favorite indulgence. Most people on base are either not gifted in this area or do not have the time.
  * He was at first paranoid the guys would pick at him about it. They did but they stopped after they saw he would be willing to cook for everyone and anyone who asked. They started piling money together to keep up with the groceries and made weekly visits to the nearest market with a list of items Roach would need. Two of the team usually go now so they don't get lost, wind up missing something, or running out of money. Roach accepts this indulgence with open arms because it means two things: the men are eating well and he is valued on base.

9.Makeup?

  * Nah. He touched it when he was first getting curious about his sex life but it didnt turn out great. His girlfriend at the time shamed him enough that he never touched the stuff again.
  * On good days, Soap will break out his secret stash and do up Roach's eyes just to make their almost golden brown pop more. They get a laugh out of it and Roach gets to feel not so self conscious while wearing it. Ghost can be seen smiling in the corner, pretending to read. 

10.Neuroses? Do they recognize them as such?

  * Well, third times a charm with the PTSD brothers!!!
  * PTSD: this is from his childhood, believe it or not. He gets panicky and shakes when separated from those he considers family. This can happen if he by himself on a mission, gets captured, or if one of his teammates undergoes this problem. Another trigger is if he focused too much on his past, mostly his older sister who died. He gets overwhelmed with grief, helplessness, and guilt that can leak into his new life with worries about his new team. It will mix and make him have a panic attack where he can't breath, think, or understand what is going on around him. It's like a fog is clouding his thoughts.
    * So far in my story: he doesn't have it under control and will bottle it up by trying to keep everyone around him happy with him or to focus so much attention on others he doesn't have time to think about himself.
  * Anxiety: He has a constant fear that others will not like him or will judge him. This makes him seek out others and let them hear what they want to hear not what he wants to say. (Ex: someone likes R&B music. He would say he likes it too just to get them to like him a little more.) So, the anxiety gives him a minor case of lying to others. 
  * Questions of self worth: he doesn't see himself as a great person that has accomplished anything in life. He can be confident and determined, but he knows he is still a bad person deep down and knows everyone would hate him if they knew. This comes from a sense of not being able to save his sister or keep him and his family together. He feels his mother only died because he let her, his older sister died because he didn't fight to keep her with him, and his father left because he wasn't a better son. He takes all the blame for this even though none of it was his fault. So, he sees himself as a bad person and someone who needs to constantly improve themselves so he can save others like he couldn't save his sister/mother.
    * I can give background if anyone wants to know. It's mostly linked to my story. 
  * Mild Depression(not clinical or serious like Ghosts): leads to off days that may or may not trigger PTSD attacks. 

11.Intellectual pursuits?

  * Hacking
  * Cooking
  * Quick Mechanical fixes
  * Learning demolition from Soap 

12.Favorite book genre?

  * He takes a sick love combo of horror, thriller, and action. The more gruesome a book, the better. 

13.Sexual Orientation? And, regardless of own orientation, thoughts on sexual orientation in general?

  * Bisexual
  * He had mostly been with women in his life but he does like men towards his twenties, too. Before Soap and Ghost, he's had sex with only one other guy. He doesn't care what others like, but he does care if others hate him for being bi. He won't tell anyone he isn't sure would judge him harshly for it. This includes the team. Even if the topic ever came up, Roach makes sure he is either never linked to it or diverts the attention away from himself. He doesn't want to be shunned for something like this but he won't back down if it does happen to get into the open. He will owe up to it even if it hurts him to admit it. 

14.Physical abnormalities? (Both visible and not, including injuries/disabilities, long-term illnesses, food-intolerances, etc.)

  * My story: he has a tattoo between his shoulder blades that go from just over them to the center of his back. It is three stalks of carnation flowers in yellow, light red, and white. A baby blue ribbon wraps three times around the stalks with his sister's name on each part of the ribbon. (Find the name)
  * General (shamelessly taken as a product of canon) : as a kid he was always getting into trouble to get his parents' attention. Around age 7 or 8, he ran in front of a car chasing some of his friends after school. The accident landed him in the hospital with a shattered hip, some scraps, and bruising. It was healed/repaired with scar tissue as the only outside evidence it happened. But now on cold days or days where he is soaked for hours, his hip/leg joint will start to act up and ache. If he puts too much strain on it, then it will lock up or cause him to botch a FUCKING JUMP. x.x still salty a about that
  * He has minor scars from firefights- a bullet wound here or there, maybe a knife wound or deep cut from falling. 

15.Biggest and smallest short term goal?

  * Big: make it a habit to log each day into his journal. He doesn't care if it's one word or a thousand. He will write something.
  * Small: have leftovers for tomorrow's meals. This is easily done when he has enough to cook but can become a problem if everyone on the 141 decides to eat dinner. Left overs are marked two different ways: FFA for free for all to get and DNT for do not touch. The DNT is his that he plans on using for tomorrow's meals. 

16.Biggest and smallest long term goal?

  * Big: be there for Ghost when the man needs someone to hug. He can tell Ghost is lonely but he has to gain the man's trust first. Everyone needs someone to hug in their life :( and Roach wants to make sure Ghost- someone who looks after Roach and cares about others just as deeply as Roach does even if he doesn't show it often- has support whether he wants it or not.
  * Small: cook one of each type of food from locals around the world that he visits while on the job.

17.Preferred mode of dress and rituals surrounding dress

  * Matching-matching-matching/ vain-vain-vain
  * Combat: classic canon gear (insert image later). He likes it to fit just right- not too tight. Loose fitting chafts him and he doesn't like how it looks.
  * Training/base gear: mostly long-sleeved or short-sleeved t-shirts that are breathable along with tights of the same color and maker. Shoes are picked to match the clothing along with compression wraps for his hands and knees. The knees is for the extra stability bc of his injury and the hands to offer a better grip.
  * Meetings: will choose army fatigues that match with the current weather, time of day, or climate of the region they go to.
  * Free time: mostly dresses to impress with plain colored t shirts and either basketball shorts or jeans. His shoes are matched perfectly with his clothing yet again.
  * Alone time/in his rooms: only time he really will dress for comfort. This means baggy shorts, no shoes, and shirtless.

18.Favorite beverage?

  * Alcoholic: he likes to drink but finds himself not doing it as often as he thought he would. This makes his fav alcoholic drink a burdon milkshake with caramel.
  * Normal: he loves root beer floats! 

19.What do they think about before falling asleep at night?

  * If he has a mission or is on a mission, his mind is solely on the mission details.
  * If he doesn't, then his mind circles around past mistakes until he eventually falls asleep.

20.Childhood illnesses? Any interesting stories behind them?

  * Besides always getting into trouble, he was healthy for a good bit of his life.
  * His foster parents had a problem with him getting the flu the first winter they spent together due to the dramatic change in location. His immune system couldn't keep up. Nothing bad, but he had to take meds and stuff. His foster parents brought him to the doctor after that each year at the middle and start of it.
  * This is just a reason to give him an intolerance for winter/cold weather. 

21.Turn-ons? Turn-offs?

  * Out of the three of them, Roach is the most inclined to be attracted to someone's body before their minds/personalities. With that being said, he does find certain traits to be good or bad outside of looks. If he gets in a relationship, he is looking at both.
  * Ons:
    * Appearance: in women he likes them to be curvy around the hips and waist, slim in shoulders, and soft. In men, he likes them to be tall, broad shouldered, and firm. Having weight on either of them lets him know they are healthy and would love his food.
    * Traits: he values confidence, truthfulness, and bluntness. He likes to be told up front and he will respect his partners if they do this. Being a self-doubter, it makes him like someone more if they praise him for a job he did.
  * Offs:
    * Appearance: in women, he doesn't like them to be too skinny, taller than him, or stronger than him. For men, he doesn't like them shorter than him, not too skinny nor too big, and he hates it if they treat him gently or like a girl.
    * Traits: mostly has to do with condescending people. He doesn't like violent, short tempered people either who are more prone to attack with either words or fist before working out a problem. He takes his relationships serious so if the other partner is not, then he will probably leave them.

22.Given a blank piece of paper, a pencil, and nothing to do, what would happen?

  * He would either list a meal plan for the next week or start jotting down gift ideas for the next few birthdays the 141 has.

23.How organized are they? How does this organization/disorganization manifest in their everyday life?

  * Highly disorganised when it comes to his own belongings and living space.
  * Highly organized when it comes to other people's belongings or involves others.
  * See question 101 and 117 for examples of each

24.Is there one subject of study that they excel at? Or do they even care about intellectual pursuits at all?

  * Hacking/mechanical
  * He cares about! He values other people's interest and likes to hear of them. He also likes to explain his own area/interests if he can. He is more likeminded in this area with Soap than with Ghost. He doesn't approve of Ghost's bluntness towards others interests but he understands why the man doesn't care (He knows Ghost only sees the military in their future.)

25.How do they see themselves 5 years from today?

  * His military career is just starting, so he sees himself hopefully as a captain of a team or somewhere around there.
  * In my story: he wants to follow soap and ghost wherever they go, so he would have to think long and hard about if he wanted to keep following his quest to save as many people as he could while in the military or give it up to let himself be happy with his hubbies when Soap eventually decides to quit the 141.

26.Do they have any plans for the future? Any contingency plans if things don’t workout?

  * He doesn't have either. The only plan he had when joining the military was to save others for as long as he could. He has focused his whole career on this outcome that if it was suddenly taken away from him he wouldn't know how to continue. 

27.What is their biggest regret?

  * My story: his father stopped loving his mother. The mother died from a hanahaki growth in her lungs soon after and then the father left them. Foster services picked him, his younger sister, and his older sister up. All three of them were sent to different houses. He stayed with a wealthy family in the US until he turned 18, where he took his savings and spent it on finding his sisters. His younger was happy with a foster family of five on a ranch. He learns that his older sister died two years after they were separated. She had been sent to a bad foster family that sold her to some gangers that used her to sell drugs between them and their customers and prostituted her out. She died as a victim in a crossfire between a gang on police territory dispute. His greatest regret is letting the foster system split them up and allowing her to suffer even though he didn't have a choice at the time.

28.Who do they see as their best friend? Their worst enemy?

  * Ghost, Soap, Archer, and Chemo (last two are from story)
  * Mostly anyone who would harm or use others in a negative way. He is almost a fighter/champion for those who can not save themselves. 

29.Reaction to sudden extrapersonal disaster (eg The house is on fire! What do they do?)

  * He is react first and think later. Danger is there: first reaction is to stop the danger. He won't plan it out or be calm like the other two, but he will get it done swiftly if a bit rushed and adrenaline pumped. 

30.Reaction to sudden intrapersonal disaster (eg close family member suddenly dies)

  * His first reaction is to not believe it. He will deny it until it is proven correct or someone drills it into his head.
  * Much like Soap, he wouldn't want to be alone after he accepts it. Unlike Soap, he would only want quietness and someone to calm him down from either rage, grief, or abandonment. He would want to be held- platonic or romantic interests are all welcomed/wanted.
  * Soap is better for grief while Ghost is better for anger. One would hold him close while the other would make him focus on training to expel the emotions. 

31.Most prized possession?

  * From Ghost: like Soap, Roach learns that Ghost does not give gifts all that often. So when Ghost gives him a leather bound journal much like Soap after hearing that Roach wanted one for his birthday, Roach makes it a point to log everyday and treasure the journal. 
  * From Soap: a thick fleece blanket that Soap had ordered for him after the first winter at base. It had been a joke gift as a way of picking on that Roach couldn't handle the winter but it turned into their go to blanket to snuggle under when they got the chance bc it was the biggest out of all of their blankets. Roach was touched someone noticed he was having problems with the cold and didn't know it was a joke gift until years later. 
  * (Story) From younger Sister: he doesn't have it on him at all times for fear of breaking it. It is a glass GoldenRod flower, which belongs to his little sister. She had gifted it to him when he found her and he keeps it on his bookshelf.
  * (Story) From Older sister: knowledge of his flower, the carnation. She had gotten his flower when she had worried about him and the younger sister during their mother's sickness. She had told him about the flower, they had resolved it easily, and it went away. He had it tattooed onto his back as a reminder of his quest and what his flower was before he joined the military.

32.Thoughts on material possessions in general?

  * He thinks they are worth keeping safe if they have meaning to you. Other than that, he is not too judgemental of it nor cares.

33.Concept of home and family?

  * Is skewed and not what it should be. My story addresses this. Most of this is my story based
  * Young age before foster care: due to an almost absent father, an emotionally absent mother, and having to take care of his siblings from bullies and in general, Roach's concept of family is that no one really knows what is going on and that everyone who lives together must be family. He lived day to day during this time. His thoughts of home are that if it's safe for his siblings then its home. 
  * During foster care: family becomes more important when he loses his siblings and then has a foster family that cares for him. He starts to see that parents should be caring and in control. Home becomes somewhere solid and a foundation he can stand on instead of a tentative idea.
  * After foster care during early military career: family becomes everything to him. He keeps in touch with his foster parents and his surviving sister as much as he can. They are labeled as home for him. Home is unattainable for him and so he feels constantly alone when surrounded by others. 
  * During late military career: with Soap and Ghost's clashing ideals regarding family and home, Roach is able to piece together his own thoughts. Family is who you cherish in your life. Home is just a place to go with your loved ones. Home is considered to be a sacred place that is safe and almost unattainable (still) for Roach. He doesn't feel worthy of having a home or family but Soap and Ghost will help him see that he is. 

34.Thoughts on privacy? (Are they a private person, or are they prone to ‘TMI’?)

  * Not as private as Ghost, but more so than Soap.
  * Roach doesn't like to share personal feelings, thoughts, or history with people he doesn't know. If he is having a down day or not feeling well, he won't open up about it. He would rather ignore the problem and focus on others. 

35.What activities do they enjoy, but consider to be a waste of time?

  * He likes to grow crops for food so that he knows where they come from. Tending to the plants are calming for him and soil aspects are intriguing.
  * But. He considers it a waste of time and doesn't bother to grow his own crops when he could head to the nearest market and buy them. 

36.What makes them feel guilty?

  * Losing others trust
  * Not being good enough
  * Failing to grasp a concept someone is trying to teach him
  * Generally upsetting others to any degree

37.Are they more analytical or more emotional in their decision-making?

  * Emotional. 

38.Would they consider themselves a Type A or Type B personality?

  * Type B

39.What recharges them when they’re feeling drained?

  * Being with people he likes or considers close friends. He can sit there and listen to them, but he might just go to sleep on em.
  * Cooking or eating something will bring him energy and calmness- even if he doesn't eat the food he cooked. If others enjoy his cooking and compliment him on it, then it will make him feel a lot better!
  * Reviewing old mission files gives him a task to focus on that is not demanding or important. If he alone, he will do this.

40.Would you say that they have a superiority-complex? Inferiority-complex? Neither?

  * Inferiority-complex
  * As someone who second guesses himself constantly and always thinks everyone wouldn't like him if he acted the way he wanted, Roach often finds himself feeling dwarfed compared to those stronger than normal personalities around him. He sees the best in everyone else to the point he is blind to their faults and his mind plays up his own faults, not bothering to put himself on the same level as those other ppl.

41\. How misanthropic are they?

  * While he is an extrovert, he does not like human's need for violence. He would rather live in the country or wooded areas away from other civilizations than in a city, but he would like to be close enough to one that he would only need to drive maybe 20-30mins to reach it. He likes social interactions and thinks life can be beautiful if treated fairly. He just doesn't like the bad parts of the human race that could make itself known easily in a city- to him. Being away from the center of that allows for him to center himself and step away from emotional responses more easily.

42.Hobbies?

  * Hiking! Mostly with Ghost and Soap. He would go by himself if he must, but he doesn't like going alone and he will return home early.
  * Canoeing- with archer, toad, and chemo!
  * Offroad bike riding- will invite Soap for mud riding when he can.
  * Snowboarding- found this lovely hobby after first mission on mw2
  * Collecting sneakers, combat boots, Sandals and flip flops.
  * Cooking and learning to cook everything
  * Offering advice on how to match an outfit/creating outfits

43.How far did they get in formal education? What are their views on formal education vs self-education?

  * Even though he is smart, he dropped out of 12th grade when he turned 18 to go find his sisters. After that, he had joined the military. The military tested him with others for any skill sets and he was a natural at technology and mechanical stuff. They sent him to online college for a two year degree on the topics while he was deployed, passing with flying colors
  * Formal: values a teachers wisdom and is determined to understand everything they have to offer to the point he may overthink it or get too excited and botch the job.
  * Self: being someone who had to grow up by learning from experience, he hates having to be self taught yet understands that he would not be where he is today without that aspect. He would rather someone teach him and master it before a problem causes him to fail at a task. He could get so wrapped up on the "what-ifs" that he might not learn anything at all. 

44.Religion?

  * Early life: Roach's original parents were religious, but only in name. His foster parents were more devoted and would go to church, set up prayer parties, and get involved with the community. Roach adapted to this mentality and likes to think someone is watching out for him.
  * Military life: Roach almost comes to hate religion when he joins the military. He sees violence that was caused by radical religionists people across the world and questions whether his god would allow it to happen. He rocks back and forth from being one of his god's peacemakers to straight up loathing the religion. He doesn't so much as hate the people as he does hate the concept that some people will blindly follow rules or tasks that their god may have set upon them without questioning if the task is morally correct or not. He starts to see how it controls people and makes those susceptible to manipulation. He hates that something has that much power over another human and that the person may not try to choose their own life choices, going and following blindly what their religion chooses for them.
  * Late life: in the end, he doesn't blame religion for other people's bad life choices. He becomes indifferent to religion and uses it as a scale to gauge a targets radical actions. he would know if someone is willing to die or kill for their religion based on who they follow. 

45.Superstitions or views on the occult?

  * Roach believes in spirits, ghosts, and other phantoms of people's lives. He believes the dead are always watching and they judge the living and when he dies he will have to face that judgement.
  * While he doesn't outright think aliens exist, he thinks there is life somewhere other than earth and its only a matter of time before humans find it.
  * He laughs at the idea of fantasy creatures, magic, or/and superhumans being real. He thinks its funny some people want them to exist. 

46\. Do they express their thoughts through words or deeds?

  * Mostly words.
  * Being someone who can communicate well and understand others almost right away, Roach will express their thoughts through a slew words with enough examples and hints and pointers so that the person he is explaining his thoughts to fully understands him. He won't let you get away if you take away the wrong meaning. He doesnt grow frustrated if you don't understand, rather, he would probably start a word document with detailed lists so that you can properly view his thoughts. To him, marking sure you understand, are involved in his life, and you are happy is top priority.

47.If they were to fall in love, who (or what) is their ideal?

  * Ghost and Soap!
  * Ideal: attractive (see turn ons and turn offs) people always make him swoon. Another plus is if they are compassionate, express themselves adequately, do not judge him negatively on past mistakes, give him a chance to show you who he is, and being committed to the relationship. He needs someone who is willing to put up with his something over excited nature, someone that is supportive of his mental problems, and a firm hand that will make him see the truth about himself.

48.How do they express love?

  * With words: he will tell you everytime he feels emotional. This is during bad times, good times, and probably just after sex. He will also tell it back to you if you say it to him.
  * With actions: standing close, holding hands, little kisses on the cheek or forehead, and worshiping you in every way he can. if he likes you, he would male you three meals a day without you having to ask.

49.If this person were to get into a fist fight, what is their fighting style like?

  * Being taught by Ghost and Soap, he would probably be able to hold his own. He may not see the whole battlefield or have a plan beyond "get the other" but he won't quit. He has a determination that borders on insanity/self-detrimental and anyone fighting him will notice he doesn't go down easily. 

50\. Is this person afraid of dying? Why or why not?

  * Yes
  * He does not want to die young nor does he want to die before he accomplished his goals in life. He often thinks about it after getting into a relationship with Ghost and Soap. He doesn't want to cut his time off with them short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a quick kudos if you liked it and comment to let me know what you think. I am always open to others ideas and thoughts. if you see an empty question, send my your HC on it! Find me on tumblr @3sleepycats.
> 
> -love to the readers  
DN


	5. Reader's Choice

Hello!

If you want me to fill out the HC quiz found on chapter 1 for the characters from the modern warfare series that have not been done yet, let me know by commenting below or finding me on tumblr at 3sleepycats. All asks will be answered and I would not mind hearing of your own ideas. I am new to the fandom even though it is an older one and I am having a hard time finding others to speak about it with.

-much love

DN


	6. 16 personalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the test at: https://www.16personalities.com/
> 
> As of today, the following are listed below: Ghost, Soap, and Roach. 
> 
> Only the highlights of each personality is mentioned. All information came from the website. If you want to learn more about the personality mentioned, please visit the site and read over it there. The links should be over each of the personality types. Let me know if it doesn't work.
> 
> Ask me if you want a character from the modern warfare series done or send me your own results from the test (either your interpretations as a character or you own personal results.) I would like to hear about any objections or dislikes about any of their personality type and why you do not like them.

Some of these may clash with HC that I made in the previous chapters. 

Roach:  [ Campaigner: ENFP-T ](https://www.16personalities.com/enfp-personality)

  * General quote:"It doesn’t interest me what you do for a living. I want to know what you ache for – and if you dare to dream of meeting your heart’s longing. It doesn’t interest me how old you are. I want to know if you will risk looking like a fool – for love – for your dreams – for the adventure of being alive."
  * General: "Campaigners are fiercely independent, and much more than stability and security, they crave creativity and freedom."
  * Strengths: curious, observant, Energetic and Enthusiastic, Excellent Communicators, Know How to Relax, and Very Popular and Friendly
  * Weaknesses: Poor Practical Skills, Find it Difficult to Focus, overthink things, get stressed easily, highly emotional, and independent to a fault
  * Romantic Relationship:"Campaigners have the advantage of irresistible charm when it comes to attracting a partner – Campaigners’ warmth, excitement and passion are simply alluring."
  * Friends: "As with other relationships, Campaigners view their friendships as opportunities to experience another angle of the universe, and tend to imbue potential friendships with that weighty and idealistic quality."
  * Parenthood: "Campaigners will embrace and encourage productive interests as they arise, sweeping away dolls and dinosaurs when interests shift to the oceans, and sweeping away the fish when tastes change again, to the stars."
  * Workplace:"If there’s a challenge Campaigners face when selecting a career, it isn’t that they lack talent or options or drive, it’s that there are so many things out there that are just cool."

Soap: [ Protagonist: ENFJ-A ](https://www.16personalities.com/enfj-personality)

  * General quote:"Everything you do right now ripples outward and affects everyone. Your posture can shine your heart or transmit anxiety. Your breath can radiate love or muddy the room in depression. Your glance can awaken joy. Your words can inspire freedom. Your every act can open hearts and minds."
  * General: "Protagonists are genuine, caring people who talk the talk and walk the walk, and nothing makes them happier than leading the charge, uniting and motivating their team with infectious enthusiasm."
  * Strengths: tolerant, reliable, charismatic, altruistic, and natural leader
  * Weaknesses: Overly Idealistic, too selfless, too sensitive, fluctuating self-esteem, struggle to make hard decisions
  * Romantic Relationship: "Even in the dating phase, people with the Protagonist personality type are ready to show their commitment by taking the time and effort to establish themselves as dependable, trustworthy partners."
  * Friends: "This philosophy of genuine connection is core to the Protagonist personality type, and while it is visible in the workplace and in romance, it is clearest in the breadth and depth of Protagonist friendships."
  * Parenthood: "Protagonist parents will encourage their children to explore and grow, recognizing and appreciating the individuality of the people they bring into this world and help to raise."
  * Workplace: "At the heart of it, Protagonists need to see how the story ends, to feel and experience the gratitude and appreciation of the people they’ve helped in order to be happy."

Ghost:  [ Logistician: ISTJ-A ](https://www.16personalities.com/istj-personality)

  * General quote: "My observation is that whenever one person is found adequate to the discharge of a duty... it is worse executed by two persons, and scarcely done at all if three or more are employed therein."
  * Strengths: honest and direct, strong willed and dutiful, very responsible, calm and practical, Create and Enforce Order, and Jacks-of-all-trades
  * Weaknesses: stubborn, insensitive, judgemental, always by the book, and often unreasonably blame themselves
  * Romantic Relationship: "As their relationships transitions into the long-term, Logisticians gladly see to the necessary daily tasks around the house, applying the same sense of duty to their home life that they do in the workplace."
  * Friends: "These actions convey a sensitivity that many fail to see, but it is a quality that Logisticians’ friends come to admire and depend on in the long years of their friendships."
  * Parenthood: "A clear sense of hierarchy is a part of developing this identity, and Logisticians work just as much to ensure an appropriate respect for authority as they do with family and societal structure."
  * Workplace:"Nothing is quite so challenging for Logisticians as ongoing debates about who is responsible for what, resulting in work that’s shoddily assembled – or worse, incomplete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a quick kudos and comment to let me know what you think. It makes me feel better to know what the readers think and want. I am always open to others ideas and thoughts. If you just want someone to talk to about life or problems you are having- I'm open on tumblr for all days. Find me @3sleepycats. 
> 
> -love to the readers  
DN

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a few days to upload the other chapters.


End file.
